Love to Hate
by WritingOnMyWall
Summary: Sequel to Last Summer...Or Is It? Fluffy, with a bit of drama! Fantastic Four in college...pretty far fetched but it's all in good fun! I try to focus on SS because they're my favorite! Read and Review!
1. New Beginnings

So this is the sequel to Last Summer…Or is it? I got a lot of good responses, so I figured I would write a sequel! I hope everyone enjoys it!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

New Beginning

Summer wiped a tear away from her face. She didn't even know why she was crying! It wasn't like Newport held a bunch of great memories for her. In fact, the only half bearable year of high school was Senior year. And that was only because of Cohen.

She still couldn't believe that things had ended up the way they had. Just a few days ago, she was a complete emotional mess, thinking that she would be the only one not going to USC. In fact, the road had been really tough. She didn't even apply til early summer. Then she was waitlisted, and had made the mistake of lying to Cohen. Summer let out a small sigh. She was just so thankful things had worked out…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Seth heard the small sigh next to him, as he sat in a hard plastic airport chair. He reached over and grabbed Summer's hand. She glanced over at him, a small smile on her lips.

"Are you okay?" Seth whispered.

Summer sniffed, "Yeah…I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?"

"Cohen. I'm fine. I'm just tearing up for some reason…I don't know. I've lived here for so long, and I hated almost every single minute of it. But now, I'm sad to leave…"

Seth knew what she was talking about. He had been the biggest geek until about two years ago. He hadn't known the feeling of true happiness until the last few years…until Summer. It was still sad to leave.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh my god…I can't believe we're leaving, Ryan!" Marissa squealed.

"You don't sound very broken up about it!" Ryan replied laughing.

"Because I'm not. I'm so excited to leave…nothing but bad things have happened for me in Newport…"

"Hey! What about me?" Ryan asked faking hurt disbelief.

Marissa giggled. "Oh that's right…I forgot about YOU…"

Ryan shook his head. He WAS sad to leave Newport. It had given him a new life, a second chance. But new opportunities awaited him. And for that he was excited.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh, my baby! It seems like you were just starting kindergarten!" Kirsten sobbed as she pulled Seth into a hug.

Seth ducked his head ashamed, but secretly happy. "Come on Mom! We're gonna be back for Thanksgiving. And then you can cater to my every need!"

Kirsten snorted, but still kissed his cheek, as she looked away, focusing her attention on Ryan. "And you. You are just as much my son as Seth is, even though we have absolutely no relation! I'm so glad you stayed with us…take care of everyone out there…"

Ryan hugged her back tightly, not wanting to show the emotion on his face.

Next Kirsten turned to the two girls next to her. "Summer, Marissa…I love you two so much! Take care of our boys, because you know how much help they need! Thank you for always being there for my boys…" she sobbed as she pulled the two tightly into a hug.

Sandy laughed. "Come on honey. They don't even LIVE with us! Allright guys, you better get going," as he heard the announcement of the plane boarding. "I love you all! And we'll see you at Thanksgiving…"

Summer gazed at the two adults in front of her. The Coopers had left 10 minutes ago, and her father hadn't been able to make it, because of his schedule. Big surprise. But Summer knew that the Cohen's were more like family to her than even her father. They were always there, always comforting, and always funny.

Seth placed a hand on the small of her back and began to lead her down toward the gate. She turned around, and gave one last wave to the Cohen's. They returned the wave, giving her a watery smile.

"I'm gonna miss this…"

"I know sweetie. But just think! A new place plus same Cohen equal a fun time! We're gonna have a blast! I mean think about it Sum! COLLEGE!" Seth replied, wrapping his arms around her as they walked down the hallway towards the plane.

"I don't know about the 'same Cohen' thing, but I AM excited! COHEN WERE GOING TO COLLEGE!" Summer screamed.

The two people in front of them jumped, as Ryan and Marissa scurried on the plane, shielding their faces from the embarrassing twosome.

"Summer! God you are so loud!" Seth whispered, desperately trying not to laugh.

Summer dissolved into giggles, burying her face in Seth's chest. She gazed up at Seth's laughing eyes, and raised up on her tippy toes to kiss him lightly on the mouth. Seth deepened the kiss, finally pulling away, realizing the jumpy couple in front of them were now giving them weird looks. Seth looked into Summer's eyes sheepishly.

"I guess we're the entertainment now…" nodding to the couple.

Summer glared at the two, who quickly turned around, no doubt talking about Seth and Summer. Then she looked up to Seth.

"I love you Cohen…"

"I love you too Sum. Here's to new beginnings…"

Summer sighed, this time happily. A new beginning, with Cohen by her side. It was just what she needed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I know it was short, but it's just sort of a filler chapter! Kind of getting back into the swing of things…there WILL be drama…I just haven't decided what, and how much. It won't be a lot don't worry! And believe me, I DO NOT do sad endings. Sooooo it will be fluffy, with a teensy bit of drama! I hope everyone continues to read…and PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE TO GET THEM!


	2. Arrival

Some more fluff….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Arrival

"Welcome aboard flight 307 from Newport to LAX. The flight will be approximately ten minutes. I hope you enjoy your flight!"

Summer glared at Seth. "This is a ten minute flight? Are you kidding me?"

Seth shot Summer a scared look. "What? I didn't want to drive!"

Summer rolled her eyes. "You ASS! All these people probably are getting connecting flights! I can't believe this…"

Marissa and Ryan groaned as they realized Seth's mistake. "Seriously dude. Are you that lazy, that you would pay a thousand dollars more to get there an hour earlier?" Ryan asked in disbelief.

Seth snorted. "Hell yeah… OUCH!" he yelled as Summer smacked the back of his head.

"Well this flight has to be about the stupidest thing you have EVER done Cohen. God." Summer snorted.

"Aw come on guys! Don't you think this is freakin awesome? A ten minute plane ride? How many people can say they have done that?" Seth laughed, a smile playing on his lips.

Summer tried not to laugh, but couldn't hold in a snort, as she realized the insanity involved in everything Seth did. "You are SUCH an ass. You do know that, don't you?"

Seth just smiled charmingly. "Why thank you Summer!" as he reached up and pulled her head to his shoulder. Summer couldn't help the silent giggles erupting in her throat, as he rubbed her head, messing up her hair.

Marissa glared at the two, not believing she had spent 1,000 dollars on a plane ticket, when she could have driven and been there in an hour, not to mention about 900 dollars cheaper.

And they were LAUGHING about it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ahhh…what a refreshing flight!" Seth announced as he and Summer walked off the plane hand in hand. An extremely disgruntled Ryan and Marissa followed, choosing not to talk to the two brunettes.

Summer smiled. College. It was even closer than before. Even though they were there a few days early, it seemed like college was about to start. It was so refreshing to be away from Newport. With her friends, it made the transition that much easier. She squeezed Seth's hand, and he abruptly let go, draping his arm around her shoulders instead.

This was where she was meant to be.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Marissa began to hyperventilate. She reached for Ryan, and gripped his hand tightly. She was already mad at Summer and Seth, but now she could feel the anger giving way to nervousness. Her dorm lay in front of her, brick and voluminous, it towered over her.

"This year is gonna be great Coop. I can feel it." Summer whispered in her ear. "Are you mad at me? I'm sorry Cohen and I were being annoying. We're roommates now. So we gotta get along. Kay?"

Marissa smiled at Summer. "I'm not mad at you. Just a freakin ten minute flight? I mean come on…"

Summer laughed and pulled her ahead of the boys, excited to see her room.

Ryan and Seth lagged behind.

"That was some pretty idiotic crap you pulled back there dude." Ryan said looking at Seth.

"Oh come ON! You loved it! Ten minutes? It was awesome. You're just sticking up for Marissa."

Ryan could feel a small smile turning up his lips. "Yeah alright. It was pretty damn cool."

Seth slapped him on the back. "I like the way you think buddy. Now come on, the girls are gonna find their room, and immediately want to go shopping. I CANNOT tolerate looking at tiny t-shirts for five hours right now."

Ryan shook his head, laughing.

"Dude, I'm serious."

"Uh, yeah, let's go…"Ryan muttered, realized how true Seth's words were.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It's um…quaint." Summer muttered when she opened her door to her and Marissa's dorm.

"You can say that again!" Marissa said in disgust.

The room was a small square, with two beds, two bedside tables, a tiny bathroom, and that was about it.

"From Newport to this…"Summer laughed. "Oh well. It's different, that's for sure. But that is what we wanted. Right?"

"Yeah. I guess. Um…wanna go find the boys?" Marissa asked, trying to sound upbeat.

"Sure." Summer replied. "Hey, all we need are curtains, a little bit of air freshener, new sheets, and um…some posters? It'll get better Coop I promise!"

"Whatever you say Sum…" Marissa laughed. In a way the little room was refreshing. Right?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After a quick tour of the boy's room, (two floors below, and just as…um quaint?) they four sat in the grass outside the dorm building.

"So this is it. We're actually in COLLEGE!" Marissa said excitedly.

Ryan smiled at his girlfriend. It was good to see her so happy. He was happy too. College was at one point, the last thing on his mind. Plus, with Seth and Summer, his college days were going to be anything but calm.

"So, I vote to make our four years of college better than our four years of high school. Okay?" Summer asked.

"No shootings?" Seth replied. "No lesbian lovers, no money issues, no affairs, and no crazy parties?"

"I never said we couldn't party!" Summer laughed.

"I will try to abstain from punching out the guys from the water polo team." Ryan added.

"Yeah. No shootings. No kissing girls…hey all these promises are about me!" Marissa cried out in disbelief.

The group laughed, Seth finally finding breath to say, "Yeah, college is gonna be so much better. No high school drama. It's gonna be a blast."

"No drama? I don't think so Cohen…We are pretty much incapable of living with no drama." Summer said.

"Yeah alright. But it's gonna be fun right?"

They all nodded their heads happily, drifting into silence.

"So…" Ryan started, "what should we do?"

Summer glanced at Marissa. "SHOP!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

Seth looked at Ryan in horror. "I SO called it man…"

Ryan grimaced at Marissa's face, as did Seth to Summer's. "Alright alright…" they both consented, heaving heavy sighs.

"We are so whipped dude." Seth muttered to Ryan.

All Ryan could do was muster a pained expression with a short nod.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

ok, now I know absolutely NOTHING about college, so please forgive my ignorance on the subject, and just try to ignore all the mistakes I may make! Drama will be coming, but hopefully a few more fluffy chapters! I totally understand my mistake on the whole USC being really close to Newport! So I tried to incorporate it into the chapter! Sorry everyone! PLEASE REVIEW! (and sorry about the lack of update!)


	3. Who Does She Think She Is?

Sorry bout the lack of update! A little drama is coming…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Who Does She Think She Is?

Seth tried to turn his body to crack his back. His shoulders were sore from holding the ten bags or so, or Summer's clothing.

"Summer…" He started in a whiny voice, "you don't have to buy the entire mall."

"COHEN. Please. I'm shopping…"

Seth groaned and continued his whiny little cry, occasionally tugging on Summer's tank top like a little kid. Summer responded by heaving a deep sigh and pushing his hand away, rolling her eyes.

Ryan couldn't help but smile. Seth and Summer had to be the most inconsiderate, messed up, random couple he had ever seen. But they were also one of the happiest.

"COHEN! Will you stop acting like a two year old? It's giving me a headache." Summer complained in just a whiny voice as Seth's.

"Summerrrrrr…"

"Seeeeeth…" Summer replied once again, starting to play with the collar of his shirt, making the same voice as Seth.

"Will you guys PLEASE shut up?" Marissa pleaded, looking at all the people staring at the strange sight.

"I will if she does!" taunted Seth.

"Yeah well I will if he does!" Summer snappily returned. "He's just being a big baby!"

"I'm rubber and you're glue…"

"Ok. TIME OUT. You guys are acting ridiculous. Please, stop being stupid." Marissa moaned, looking at Ryan for help. Seriously, could they be any more embarrasing?Of course, Ryan didn't have a good plan. So he did the one thing he excelled at. He punched Seth in the back.

Hard.

"OW! Good Lord! What was that for?" Seth yelled as turned around, talking in a normal voice, if not a little pissed off.

Ryan just shrugged. "You were making Marissa mad."

"I was making Marissa MAD?"

Ryan just shrugged again.

"Oh my god Coop. Cohen and I were just playing around…you don't have to be so uptight all the time!" Summer started in on the conversation, causing the group to come to a full stop in the mall.

Marissa glared at Summer. "Way to take SETH'S side. I thought I was your best friend…"

"Coop! God I'm sorry if he's my boyfriend. Maybe you should think before you say things. You do the exact same thing with Ryan."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said…" Summer retorted her voice starting to rise.

Ryan and Seth looked on, getting a little worried. Seth grabbed Summer's hand, trying to pull the opposite way Ryan was pulling Marissa.

"Come on baby…let's go…" Seth whispered, knowing she was about to say something she would regret.

"No Cohen. You know what? I think I may regret the decision to be roommates with you!" Summer started to yell. Yep...she would definitely regret that...

Marissa mouth dropped open, hurt flashing before her eyes. She quickly composed herself enough to retort, "Yeah? Well whatever. I don't need you."

Summer snorted at her come back, then wrapped her arms around Seth's waist. "Sorry that I was sticking up for my boyfriend Coop. I thought you of all people would understand that…" bitterness striking her voice.

Marissa just stared.

"Come on Cohen. I need to get out of here…" Summer said, pulling Seth the away from the scene.

Marissa looked on, tears filling up her eyes. She glanced at Ryan, her lip quivering. "I never meant to make her so mad…she's just been getting on my nerves lately…"

Ryan wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leading her away. Nobody saw Summer look back, longingly hoping her best friend would come back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Seth didn't know what to do. Summer and Marissa fighting? Not a good combination.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh Sum?'

Summer looked up at Seth's face, as they walked to the parking lot, her eyes watery. "Yes, it was harsh. Way too harsh. But something inside of me was making me say it! And in a way I was serious…"

Seth's eyes widened. "You don't want to be her roommate anymore?"

"No dumbass. I don't know why I said that…I was serious about the fact that I hate it when everyone thinks I'm being an idiot sticking up for you. Marissa always looks at me like I'm some traitor when I spend time with you. And my dad…"

"What about your dad?"

"Oh, it's just that when I started to go out with you, he told me it was a...wasteofmytime…" she finished, slurring the last words together.

Seth's eyes narrowed. "What was that now?"

"He said you were a waste of time…" Summer said louder this time. "But I knew that it wasn't true…"

Seth didn't know if he wanted to kiss Summer or kill her dad. Kind of both.

He chose kissing Summer.

"What was that for?" Summer asked as he pulled away.

"Thanks for believing in me. I know we may not be the most normal of couples, but I can guarantee that we have 100 more fun than everyone else. You know what I mean? We're made for eachother Sum. So…thanks for knowing that I guess…" Seth finished, finally meeting Summer's eyes.

They were filled with tears. But this time, they were also filled with love. "Oh Cohen…"

Seth's face broke out into a dimpled smile, flushing slightly.

"You are too cute…come here…" Summer laughed, pulling him into a deep kiss, slow and long.

Seth pulled back, grinning ear to ear. "Come on…it's time to get your roommate back."

Summer took a deep breath, and grabbed Seth's hand. She could do this. She had too…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

hope you liked! Please review!


	4. Once it Comes, It Never Goes

Wow it's been FOREVER since I have updated. So sorry about that. Unless nobody is really reading this story, and in that case, never mind!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once It Comes, It Never Goes

Summer wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans. Where the hell was Cohen anyway? He was the one that had suggested the apology to Marissa. And now he suddenly remembered he had to CALL HIS MOM?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Seth scrambled down the steps of the dorm as fast as he could. That was one rage blackout waiting to happen, that he could live without. And he really did have to call his mom…no really!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Marissa wiped the black circles from under her eyes away, and stared into the mirror pitifully. Ugh. Why did Summer have to be such a bitch sometimes? She knew she hadn't been totally serious. But the fact that she had said it all, was enough to make Marissa's blood boil. Just then she heard two short knocks on her door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ryan? Can you get the door?" Marissa yelled from the bathroom.

Ryan heaved a deep sigh. He had a pretty good idea who was behind the door. And he had a pretty good idea what was going to happen when he opened it. Typical Summer and Marissa. The first initial apology NEVER went well. He swung the door open.

"Hey Ryan…um is Marissa here?" Summer asked in a soft voice.

"Uh…yeah. She's in the bathroom. Hey Ris? I'm going for a walk okay?" Ryan quickly answered, and then yelled towards the bathroom.

"Sure Ry…who's at the door?" Marissa answered as she exited the bathroom, just as Ryan darted out the front, muttering a goodbye to Summer. "Oh. It's you."

Summer's eyes narrowed slightly, but she composed herself enough to hold in the string of remarks just waiting to burst out of her. "Yeah. It's me."

"What do you want?" Marissa asked coldly.  
"I just wanted to say I was…sorry."

"Oh, so your sorry now? I get it. When Seth was being hurt, you felt like you could hurt me. But now that everything is just peachy between you two, you finally remember poor old Marissa?"

"Coop! That's not how it is and you know it!"

"If this is how it's going to be, fine. Whatever. I already told you that I don't need you. If you're just going to keep playing games, you can just stick it up you ass." Marissa retorted nastily.

Summer's eyes widened in shock.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Seth heard footsteps behind him, and turned around to see Ryan coming towards him.

"Quick exit huh?" Seth asked.

Ryan just looked at him.

"Oh, I see how it is then. Ooooh sssss burn"

Ryan just smirked. "No. I'm just sick of their stupid little games."

"You and me both man."

"How did Summer come up with the idea of apologizing first? If it was you, I swear to God…"

Seth just shot Ryan a guilty look.

"Are you STUPID? Their first apologies never work out."

"I know, I know. I just thought, you know, we are actually are in college now, so I kinda figured they would start acting like it?"

Ryan just looked. "Dude. Seriously."

"Yeah you're right. Stupid."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer could feel the tears forming behind her eyes. "You know what? We're not thinking logically…we're saying things we don't mean…"

"No, I don't think so Summer. I mean every single thing I've said. And if you don't GET that already, then too bad for you!"

"Too bad for me huh? Well, I guess too bad for you, because I DIDN'T mean any of the things I said. And if you really did, like you said, then I'm sorry. I'M SORRY. I'm sorry that you aren't secure enough in yourself, that you need to break other people down. And I'm sorry that you feel the need to diss Cohen. I'm just sorry ok? I'm sorry, and GOODBYE."

With that, Summer whirled around, slamming the door behind her, leaving Marissa standing in shock, a single tear running down her cheek.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Cohen. I need to get out of here." Summer yelled, grabbing his hand.

"Summer! What happened? Did you make up? Are you BFF's again?"

"First of all. Don't say BFF's. It's feminine. And second of all, I'm never talking to that little whore ever again."

Seth's mouth dropped open. It was the usual thing, he assumed. But Marissa a whore? This was something new. It actually sounded pretty serious, pretty mean.

"Sum? Isn't that a little harsh?" Seth asked, glancing at an uncomfortable Ryan.

Summer just glared, pulling Seth away from the door. "Let's go."

Seth tried to wave to Ryan, but he had already gone. "Summer. Seriously. What the HELL is going on?"

"She was just talking crap about…about EVERYTHING!"

"No. She probably was talking about something in particular. Now what was it?"

"Cohen."

"Summer."

Summer sighed, and turned to him slowly. "She was talking about you, alright? You and me."

Sorry about the lack of update.

Lately I've been reading some really mean reviews on other people's stories. I just want to say, that nobody deserves to be told their stories are crap. And definitely not to be criticized for their age, and writing skills. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is a completely different thing than plain old criticism. Some people really just need to get over themselves, and their power trip.

Ok…phew glad to get that off my chest! When something gets me mad, I just get mad! If anyone agrees with me, please tell me, so I'm not the only one that feels like this.

By the way, reviews are appreciated, but if you feel the need for harsh criticism, save it!

Ok that's it!


	5. Forgotten?

So I know I just updated, but with the string of reviews that came in overnight, I felt the urge again! Seriously, thank you sooooo much for agreeing with me! And the criticism never was on my stories, but I read a few others, and there were some pretty nasty things written there. Just thought I should say something…It's a lot easier for me to write things, then actually confront a thing verbally!

So here's the next chap.! Marissa and Summer won't be separated forever…I promise! This is only the first little dramatic piece of the puzzle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Forgotten…?

Seth could feel his eyes close and open, slow motion-like. He blinked one more time, trying to open his mouth and form words. The only coherent thing that even occurred to him, was…

"WHAT?"

Summer closed her eyes briefly, feeling the large lump forming in her throat. Tears were about to flow. She was sure of that. "Cohen…"

Seth didn't let her even begin. "What kind of excuse is that Summer? You called your best friend a whore, because she said something about US? Are you freakin kidding me?"

"I'm sorry Cohen! That's not the only reason I said it. She has been pissing me off for the last couple months. Her mentioning the even remotest possibility of poking FUN at our relationship, I go off the deep end. She has this way, of completely making me lose control of myself. What would you do, if all Ryan did was constantly make you put your guard up?" Summer burst out, her voice rising with every word.

Seth was speechless once again. He just stared deep into Summer' eyes. He knew she was serious. Dead serious. But at the same time, he knew this friendship wasn't over. "Summer, haven't you ever realized that maybe the reason you and Marissa are such great friends, is because you two are constantly testing yourselves? One pushes the other to the brink of ending everything, but then you always, SOMEHOW, figure it out. You two just never QUIT!"

Summer could feel his honesty. And for once, Seth was actually making sense.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer was laying listlessly on the couch in the newly found student center, her face stained with tears, and her body exhausted from being so emotional. Seth's arm was around her, holding her close.

"You know I don't' know what I would do without you." Summer sighed as she looked up at Seth.

"I know. You would go completely crazy, because I keep you sane with MY insanity. See…obviously."

"Obviously…wait what the hell?" Summer agreed, but then quickly glared his way.

"Never mind my little Summer. Whoosh. Hear that? Totally over your head."

Summer scoffed, as she slammed her elbow into his ribs, causing him to gasp in pain. "Over my head huh?"

"No…OW…god…I mean alright, you understand everything I say all the time because you are filled with knowledge that I will never have… GOD your elbow is sharp!" Seth rambled, grabbing his side.

"That's better…" Summer smiled, and leaned back into him. "I was serious though. Just imagine if you weren't here right now. I would be fighting with Marissa, and have no one to turn to. Nobody would tell me what to do. I would be a lost cause!" Summer finished dramatically.

"Well, you better get used to me being around. Cause I'm not ready to leave yet…"Seth whispered into her hair.

Summer giggled, as his soft breath tickled her neck. "Are you planning on leaving me anytime soon? What does 'you're not ready to leave YET' mean?"

Seth laced his fingers through hers, shaking his head. "You know what I meant you dork. I MEANT, that I'm not ready to leave you yet…or ever…"

Summer quickly turned her head, grabbing his face in her hands, and crashing her lips down on his. Seth quickly returned her kiss, caressing her cheek with his open palm.

Summer pulled back an inch, breathing heavily. "I love you Cohen."

"I know you do…" Seth answered, his voice no more than a whisper, pulling Summer's head to his chest, stroking her hair.

"Cohen. What am I gonna do about me and Marissa?" Summer murmured into his soft t-shirt.

"Baby, that's totally up to you. Just know that you can get over this. I know you can…You and Marissa are made for each other."

"Yeah, I guess…Can you come with me though?" she added in a small voice.

"Of course. When do you want to go?"

"Soon." Summer sighed. "I just want to sit here for a little while longer…kay?"

Seth just rubbed small circles on her back, giving her his answer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hello?" Ryan answered his cell phone.

"Dude, Summer and I are coming over there."

"Are you kidding me?" Ryan whispered harshly, trying to keep his voice low, in fear of Marissa getting angry again.

"No. We know they can't live without being friends. But just in case, I'm coming up too. You know, in case it gets a little rowdy."

"Don't say rowdy. It's too…I don't know…cowboy. Anyway, you think you are gonna be able to stop a full blown cat fight with your scrawny little arms?" Ryan asked, snorting.

"That is why you aren't going to ditch this time. My arms need the least amount of activity as possible. And obviously, yours have had a lot of experience in the…how do I say this…violent usage area. Why not put it to good use, and keep our girlfriends from killing each other?"

"Seth. Just stop talking." Ryan whispered. "But fine. I'll stay here, and I won't run away."

"Good boy. See you in ten minutes. Sit, stay."

"Shut up."

"Good to see you still have that stinging wit…"

"Seth…" Ryan warned.

"Alright alright…bye."

Ryan clicked the phone shut. This was going to be interesting…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A little fluff…a little humor. I don't really know where I'm going to go after the Marissa/Summer conflict. If anyone has any ideas…do tell!

Review as you like!


	6. Forgiven

Another chapter…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Forgiven

Two short knocks were heard at the door of the boys dorm room. Ryan quickly grabbed his girlfriends wrist, urging her to keep calm. Marissa was anything but calm though. Her stomach was in knots, and her palms were sweaty. She HAD meant everything she said, but not the harsh way she had said it. She knew Summer and her couldn't live without being friends.

Seth slowly swung the door open, pulling Summer inside behind him. He was met with an icy glare from Ryan, and a pair of troubled eyes from Marissa. Summer was looking down at the floor, ashamed.

The only thought that ran through all four of their heads was, "This will be interesting."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So." Seth began in a low voice. "I think we all know why we're here."

Summer shot a nasty glance his way, muttering, "Your not a psychologist, for God's sake Cohen!"

"Allright." Seth added in a louder voice. "I for one, am sick of all the quietness, sick of all the nasty remarks by my pissed of girlfriend, and sick of all the fights, (looking pointedly at Summer and Marissa)"

Ryan cleared his throat. "Uh..me too."

Summer couldn't help but give a little laugh. Classic Ryan.

Marissa finally pulled her eyes away from the couch, and opened her mouth to speak. "I'm sorry."

The other three gazed at her waiting for her to go on.

"What else to you want me to say?" she scoffed.

Summer shook her head. "I'm sorry too."

Seth looked back and forth between the two girls. "Okaaay. So you are both sorry."

The awkward silence covered the room thickly, none of the kids eyes met the others, and they all were slightly flushed with embarrassment.

Ryan finally broke the silence. "So are we like…all ok now?"

Summer couldn't help the giggle that exploded in her mouth, which quickly turned to a peal of laughter. Seth chuckled to himself, and even Marissa had a tiny smile playing on her lips.

"You really have a way with words don't you my friend?" Seth gasped for air.

Ryan looked around bewildered. "What?"

This of course made the group laugh harder, as Ryan sat in the middle, a blank stare on his face.

Finally, Summer met Marissa's eyes. "I really am sorry Coop. I never meant all those things I said. It's just that whenever you critique my relationships, or my life, I get all defensive. I tend to hold all my anger in or something. But just know that I really am sorry…"

"I know Sum. It's just been a hard year for me, and the more I'm around you and Seth, the more annoying you guys get. No offense! But I think it's mostly my fault for letting it get to me. I know you guys are just like that."

Summer raised her eyebrows. "I can't tell if you just criticized me or complimented me…"

Seth quickly butted in. "It was a compliment all the way."

Marissa hastily continued, "So, are we friends again? Cause Ryan really isn't the best consultant on…you know…girl problems."

Summer giggled as Ryan shot Seth an extremely pained look, as Seth patted him on the back. "It's alright dude. Scarred for life I know…"

"Of course we're friends Coop! Duh! I mean, Cohen may be feminine sometimes, but he knows absolutely nothing about girls. Believe me…"

Seth nodded in agreement, before realizing what had been said, and then dropping his mouth open pitifully. "Hey!"

"Oh Cohen. Now you don't have to hear about my fur coats, and designer hand bags!"

Seth contemplated this for a few seconds before nodding his head defeated.

"So we're good?" Ryan asked.

"YES Ryan." Marissa responded laughing.

"Thank God." Both Seth and Ryan let out a sigh they had been holding in for the past few minutes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Thank you baby." Summer cooed into Seth's ear as they both walked around the school campus later that night, when they only had the moon to see by.

Seth tightened his grip around Summer's shoulders. "For what?"

"For helping me get through this Marissa thing. You really held me together."

"No problem. I'm always there for you sugar."

"Seth."

"WHAT?"

"Sugar?" Summer asked disdainfully.

"What's wrong with that? It means you are sweet." Seth replied innocently.

"When you put it that way…"

"I knew it would catch on…sugar." Seth whispered into Summer's ear.

"Ok. No. You sound way too…southern. Or something. I don't know. Just…ew." Summer rambled.

"Sounds like someone has FINALLY caught on to my awesome rambles!" Seth exclaimed.

"No Cohen. They are like contagious or something."

"Ohhh ok. Sure Summer. You just keep thinking that. But you know that you're dying to ramble about something meaningless this very moment. So no Sugar?" Seth rambled himself, switching topics randomly.

"No Sugar." Summer said decisively.

Seth just sighed and pulled her even closer, as she rested her head on his chest. She looked up into his deep brown eyes, and stopped walking, leaning in for a kiss. They stood there, wrapped up in each other, the world around them not exsisting. That is until Summer was rammed in the shoulder by another passerby.

"Ow! God! What the hell?" Summer muttered, as her lips were wrenched away from Seth's warm ones.

Seth whipped his head around, trying to find who had run into them, while the streets were nearly empty, and Summer's eyes darted around in the dark night, squinting to make out shapes.

They both caught site of a man, in a black trench coat, and dark brown hair. He turned around, just long enough to see a quick flash of his eyes. They seemed somehow familiar to Seth and Summer, but they couldn't figure out why.

"Did he…did he look familiar to you?" Seth questioned.

Summer didn't respond right away. "Yeah…"

"I don't know if it was me, but he seemed oh, I don't' know…kind of **Oliver**-esque?" Seth said uneasily.

Summer shivered, despite the warm air. "But, it couldn't…HE couldn't be…"

Seth gripped Summer's hand tighter, and pulled her even closer. He had a very bad feeling about this.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

dun dun dun…Is it OLIVER? I always despised his character in the show…

I hope everyone likes this little twist. I know it has been done a lot, but not too many recently, so I thought a TINY bit more drama would be good…review if you please!


	7. Can't Get It Out of My Head

Wow it has been so long since I've updated. So sorry! Also, anyone notice how Seth and Summer like aren't even included on the OC anymore? So annoying…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Can't Get It Out of My Head

Summer gazed at herself in the mirror. Her hair just was not working for her this morning. Luckily it was only lunch. With only Cohen. She smiled as she thought of him. The smile quickly faded as the memory from the week before settled in her brain. Even though it had been a week, she couldn't get it out of her head. The deep brown eyes, the taunting smirk, and the shivers she had gotten when he had bumped into her. Even it WAS him, she was just being paranoid. Besides, it probably wasn't. From what she had heard, he was supposed to be getting help. Professional help.

She shivered, and jumped slightly as she heard a knock on her dorm's door. She waded through all the boxes and clothes strewn all over the place. She hadn't even realized she was holding her breath until she let it out when she opened the door. Seth's smiling face met hers.

"Thank God…" she muttered to herself.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Oh! Um nothing…ready to go?" she hastened to answer, grabbing her coat.

"Yeah…sure." Seth answered, shooting a strange look.

She smiled at him, and walked back into the tiny room, grabbing her coat off her bed.

"Wow. You and Marissa are really…clean."

"Shut up Cohen!" Summer yelled as she noticed Seth looking dubiously around the messy room.

Seth laughed quietly to himself, as he grabbed Summer's hand and pulled her unwilling face to his.

"Cohen…" Summer said through squished lips.

Seth silenced her by placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I know something is wrong. But I also know you won't tell me until your ready. So whenever you want to…I'm here. Okay?"

Summer nodded her head, and she thought she could feel her heart melt. How did he know something was bothering her? She giggled. Because he was perfect. Duh.

They both stared at each other, and then wordlessly walked out the door hand in hand. Things were completely understood between them. And at times like this, it was exactly what Summer needed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Cohen, this place is so cool!"

"I know!"

"How many times will we get to sit in a CAR and eat?"

"Do you realize what you just said?" Seth laughed. "We eat in cars all the time!"

"I MEAN, how many times will we get to eat at a TABLE in a car? Asshole."

Seth stared at her and smirked. "Yeah. Okay."

"Seriously! Shut up Cohen!" Summer giggled reaching across the table to punch his arm.

"Back off!" Seth whined rubbing his arm.

Summer shook her head smiling. She glanced around at the 50's style diner in front of her. At the moment she was sitting in the middle of a white and teal corvette…in the middle of the restaurant. They originally had the idea to go to the elegant restaurant a few blocks from campus, but when they saw the line reaching out the door, Summer had spotted the small diner tucked away in the corner of the square, and immediately fell in love. And of course, that meant Seth fell in love too. Because he had no choice.

A cute girl wearing pigtails and rollerskates rolled up to them, with a clipboard in hand, and took their order. Seth snorted as she skated away, but Summer's eyes lit up.

"Cohen! This is so cool…"

Seth just scratched his head and nodded, a slow smile spreading on his face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh my god. This is so much better than caviar and sorbet." Seth mumbled through a mouth of cheeseburger and fries.

"You're telling me." Summer added, taking an enormous bite from her chicken sandwich.

Summer leaned back in her chair, patting her now full stomach. She gazed at Seth across the table, who was shoveling food in like it was his last day on earth. She loved him even when he had ketchup trickling down his chin. She grabbed a napkin and leaned across the table to wipe his mouth.

Seth's mouth broke out into a grin as she put on her motherly act. They both stared into each other's eyes, but Summer broke the glance as her eyes turned towards the door. Then they widened in fear.

Coming in through the door was a sinister figure in a black trenchcoat, and a black fedora hat. All that was seen were brown, almost black eyes, shining from beneath the brim of the hat.

"Cohen?" Summer asked in a shaky voice

"Yeah? Sum…what's wrong?" Seth asked, panic rising in him. She wasn't taking her eyes from the door, and he was afraid to turn around and meet what was there.

"You know how you said you thought there was something wrong?"

"Yes…"

"I think I'm ready to tell you now. Look at the door."

Seth turned around slowly, dread filling his body. His eyes locked on the black figure near the door. His breath caught in his throat as the covered figure slowly reached toward his hat, and pulled it off.

"Oh…"Seth whispred.

"My…" Summer whispered back.

"God." They whispered together, staring at the sight that lay in front of them.

"**Oliver**." Seth hissed.

Summer grabbed his hand, finding it slippery with sweat. Oliver stared straight at them, never breaking eye-contact, and finally, his upper lip curling into a sneer. And with that, he turned on his heel leaving Seth and Summer staring at each other in horror, and grasping each other's hands, never wanting to let go.

Seth cleared his throat. "Check please."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

oliverrrr. Not so crazy I know…but hopefully it will keep all you guys interested. Sorry this is sort of a nothing chapter. Pretty much wanted to get myself back into the swing of things, and put in a little seth and summer fluff…sorry if I disappointed! Review as you like!


	8. Fear

WOW this is the longest time I've ever let a story go…I'm really sorry! I haven't had a lot of inspiration at ALL, so forgive me if this chapter is a little slow.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fear 

"I don't want to go outside." Summer whispered into Seth's ear.

"I know…but we have to get out of here. He could come back. I mean he was definitely looking at us," Seth replied.

"But what if he's still out there?"

"I…I don't know…" Seth stuttered.

The only thoughts that were running through their minds were OLIVER…OLIVER…how could the demon of their high school years have come back? Was he really after them? Or was he coming back for another try at Marissa? So many thoughts and fears were sinking down from their heads into their hearts, leaving an icy cold feeling that settled all over their bodies.

Seth led Summer out, holding onto her as if his life depended on it. They got a few strange looks as they quickly ran outside, and looked frantically around for the infamous trench coat. After not seeing any weird people lurking nearby, they relaxed a bit, but Seth kept his hold on Summer.

"We gotta get a taxi. There is no way I'm walking back to campus." Seth muttered, as Summer nodded in agreement.

They finally got a yellow cab to pull up to the curb, and after checking to make sure nobody else was in it, they hopped in telling the driver where they were headed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm scared Cohen," Summer whispered, her head on Seth's shoulder.

"I know…I know…but I'll keep you safe," Seth whispered back, stroking her hair slowly.

"Promise?"

"Yeah. I promise."

The taxi began to slow down. Seth looked outside, eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Um, excuse me? We wanted to go to the USC campus…it's about another mile ahead…" he told the cab driver.

The driver just nodded, and continued to slow the car down. "You two won't mind if I pick up someone else do you? He looks as if he's going the same way…"

Summer looked up in surprise, and peered out the window. Her look of surprise changed to a look of horror, as she saw the now very familiar face that had been haunting her for a the past few days.

"NO! Keep driving…DON'T STOP!" Summer yelled frantically, reaching over to lock the door.

The driver looked at her as if she was crazy, "What are you talking about? You're crazy lady!"

Seth finally catching on, reached around and stared at the driver. "Okay…I know you think we're crazy… but if you stop this car, I swear to God, we will get even crazier. If you keep driving, we'll pay you double, PLUS that guy's fare. Okay?"

The driver, desperate to get the two kids out of his face, hit the gas, peeling out into the street again, leaving the dark figure at the side of the road throwing up his arms in defeat.

Seth and Summer leaned back gasping for breath, having been holding it for the past two minutes.

As they shared a look, they both knew just how serious this was going to get.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer stepped out of the cab, jogging towards her dorm, anxious to get inside.

"Okay…here is sixty bucks….no dude! That is totally enough to cover…yeah I know…okay we're sorry we made you almost have a heart attack…no I didn't' know you had a heart condition! Okay…we are very sorry. Here's seventy bucks. Yeah…you're welcome." Seth argued with the cab driver, finally relenting, and then running towards the dorm where Summer was waiting.

"We are out seventy bucks now because of that idiot Oliver. I swear, not only does he come out of nowhere scaring the crap out of us, but now he's making me lose money…"

Summer just shook her head. "Don't joke…"

Seth looked down at Summer. She looked exhausted. Dark circles and bloodshot eyes stared up at him. He put a comforting arm around her, and guided her upstairs to the boy's dorm room.

She collapsed onto his bed once they stepped into the room. Luckily Ryan was gone, as Seth collapsed next to her.

"Cohen?"

"Yeah Sum?"

"Are we going to make it?"

" Summer! What do you mean are we going to make it?"

She sighed, and covered her face with her hands. "I just don't know how to get rid of Oliver. It was two years ago…and now he's back. And he almost destroyed the four of us two years ago…now he's back, and we're alone. I mean…ARE WE GOING TO MAKE IT?"

Seth stared at her in surprise. "Summer…Summer…"he whispered softly as he stroked her cheek, "we are going to make it. Believe me. We are so much stronger than him. We are smarter, and we all have something he doesn't have."

"What's that?"

"Love…we all have love. And we all know that love will prevail over hate and evil."

Summer rolled her eyes. "CHEESY Cohen! But I like it. Thanks…"

Seth leaned over and kissed her lips softly.

"I'm still scared…" Summer murmured under her breath.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

sorry for the wait!


	9. Planning For War

Two chapters in one day! WOW!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Planning for War

The door slammed and a strange sight met Ryan's eyes as she glanced at his bed. Seth and Summer were both laying on their backs not talking, just staring at the ceiling.

He cleared his throat, almost laughing as the two brunettes jumped and looked around almost nervously. "Since when does Seth not talk?"

Seth scratched his head, and stared at Ryan. "Ha…ha…ha…you are so funny."

"What's wrong with you?"

Summer sat up and stared at Ryan with the same gaunt expression Seth had. "Is Marissa here?"

"No…but I can call her."

Seth sighed. "Yeah you better do that…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When all four were sitting in the dorm, two on each bed, Seth took a deep breath and started to explain.

"Last night, Sum and I were walking through campus, and someone walked into us. We didn't think anything of it, until he turned around…he looked…he looked like Oliver…" Seth trailed off.

Marissa sucked in her breath, her face gone white.

Summer continued, "But we weren't sure. Then this afternoon we were at this really cute diner…which by the way you should totally go to…okay Seth God…well anyways, we went to the diner, and suddenly this man in a trench coat walked in, and looked straight at us. And it was…it…it was Oliver."

Ryan and Marissa's faces matched in their shock, as they both stared at Seth and Summer.

"Then we ran into him on the road too. And I don't know what 's going on. I don't know who he's after…but we definitely have to do something about this." Seth finished up.

Marissa let out a strangled sob. "I thought this was over…why is he back? Why does he always have to follow us? Why is he so obsessed with us?"

Ryan cuddled Marissa into his shoulder. "We have to do something." He said in a low voice.

Seth nodded in agreement. "I say we come up with plans. Plans to bring this psycho down."

Summer shook her head. "Don't you think we should call the police? I mean this is some serious stuff…"

Marissa lifted her head up off of Ryan's shoulder. "NO. We can't call the police. Oliver was never really convicted, so he has no real criminal record. They wouldn't belive four college kids from Orange County. Plus, we have no real evidence. We have to fight him ourselves."

Summer stared at Marissa, knowing how serious this was. She sniffled a bit. "Okay…so what are we going to do?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Two hours later, the four of them sat in the same position, staring off into space.

"Um, so what are our exact plans here?" Seth asked breaking the silence.

Summer sighed. "I'm bored."

"Um, Sum, I was being serious."

"So was I! This is so stupid. We can't come up with plans by ourselves. There are only four of us. We need reinforcements."

Ryan finally voiced his opinion. "Like who?"

Summer scrunched up her face in concentration. "Like…oh screw it, I don't know."

Seth chuckled at Summer's effort. "Well, I think we're all too fried today to come up with something good. Maybe we should all go to sleep and think aobut it tomorrow morning. Classes start in three days. And then we won't be seeing each other as often. So that means we have like two days to come up with something."

"Like war plans."

"Um what Summer?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "Like war plans. We have to come up with a battle sequence. A plan to fight the enemy, and bring him down. A way to crunch them into the ground and destroy them all with muskets and swords!"

They all stared at the tiny girl on the bed. "Right. Okay. Whatever you say Sum…"Seth said.

"Shut up! I learned about the Civil War last year alright?" Summer yelled as she hit Seth in the shoulder.

"Alright! Okay, I get it! We will have war plans."

"Thank you!"

"You two need help…" Ryan muttered.

"Well do you have any other ideas?" Seth asked in a teasing voice.

"No…but WAR plans? We're taking down one man, not a whole army…"

"Ryan my dear friend…it is the ESSENCE of the thing…"

"Whatever Seth. War Plans. Great." Ryan rolled his eyes.

So it was settled. The four would meet the next morning to talk over their ideas to take down Oliver. I mean…their WAR plans.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

so random I know. I would love some ideas on what to do to get rid of Oliver. I need something original…and my brain is just no original lately. So help is always appreciated!


	10. Cohen & Superman

Cohen & Superman

Summer opened her eyes slowly. She didn't really know where she was…in fact it LOOKED like her dorm, even smelled like her dorm, but she could feel something different. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her ribs, and the feeling of something on her legs. Darting her head up, she instantly relaxed.

She was in her dorm, with Marissa and Ryan curled up together on the bed next to her. On TOP of her was Seth. His legs tangled with hers, and a sharp elbow digging into her side. She shifted and tried to stretch her stiff muscles. The movement made Seth stir.

"Wha…where am I? What the hell? Summer? Why are you here? Summer? Is that you? Why…why are you on top of me?"

Summer rolled her eyes, and dropped her head to Seth's chest snuggling closer. "You dumbass. We fell asleep in my dorm. And YOU are on top of ME."

Seth's arm immediately wrapped around her body as he yawned deeply. "Well, I could get used to waking up this way…"

Summer couldn't help but smile. As she closed her eyes, a sudden thought came to her. She sprang up, knocking Seth's arm and leg off of her. "COHEN!"

Seth of course, having almost been back asleep, jolted up, looking around bleary eyed. "What? Summer!"

"I just had the BEST idea Cohen…you know…our war plans?" Summer yelled excitedly, her eyes shining.

Seth scratched his head, leaning back against the pillows. "Okay Summer. Go ahead. But can you lower your voice just a little? My lord."

"Fine. I won't tell you then." Summer said in a snooty voice crossing her arms.

"Summer."

"SETH."

"Why do you always do that? When you're mad at me, you call me by my real name! Like it's a punishment!"

"SETH. Shut up." Summer hissed.

He couldn't help but start to laugh. This was ridiculous. They were laying in bed fully clothed, fighting, yet whispering.

"Seth. Seth, Seth, Seth, Seth. I just know that makes you mad. Right? Right?" Summer muttered, leaning toward his ear, letting her breath dance over his skin.

"Sum..Su…Summer…don't do that. STOP. You are so not getting your way because you seduced me."

Obviously mad, Summer pulled back, a slight smirk evident on her lips. "Well then fine. I'll call you Seth for the rest of your life. How would you like that? Seth…Seth? Oh SETH did you hear me?"

Seth and begun to rock back and forth, covering his ears, wincing with each muttered 'Seth'. "ALRIGHT. Stop. I hate it when you say Seth."

Summer grinned in victory. "And what DO you like me to call you?"

Seth grimaced up at her. He dropped his head and muttered, "Cohen."

"What was that? A little louder please?"

"Cohen."

"Huh?"

"COHEN, COHEN, COHEN"

Summer couldn't help it. She doubled over with laughter as Seth soon joined her. She leaned forward and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

"I love you Cohen," she gasped in between spurts of laughter.

"I know you do. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you called me Cohen again. I thought you were going to call me Seth for the rest of my life." A smug smile filled his face.

Summer rolled her eyes. "I can't live without a Coheny Cohen."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few hours later, after Ryan and Marissa had woken up, they found Seth and Summer engaged in more arguing, but this time about the television show in front of them.

Summer sat with her back to Seth's chest, and he had his arms wrapped around her, playing with her t-shirt.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Summer shrieked.

"Um, obviously I do."

"NO. Obviously you don't. Superman made me BELIEVE in cartoons. Duh."

"You are such a liar. Give me a break. You have never watched cartoons." Seth yelled right back.

"Yeah? So? I totally watched this movie because that guy was hot."

Seth rolled his eyes. "I still say Spiderman is better. I mean he's got all the cool powers, yet he's a nerd at heart."

"Yeah, you would connect with that. Except without the powers." Summer laughed.

"Are you threatening my manhood?" Seth looked at her in disbelief. Then he leaned down for a kiss.

Of course Summer kissed him back. "I never said there was anything wrong with being a nerd…"

Ryan cleared his throat.

"God…you guys are ridiculous." Marissa yawned.

"Sorry Coop. But we've been waiting for you guys to wake up. I have war plans."

Ryan groaned. " I thought we agreed on the whole just 'plan' thing. There is no war."

"Shut it Chino. I like war plans, so therefore they are going to be war plans. WAR included."

Seth shot Ryan a scared look. "I would just agree man. Like…seriously."

Before Summer could hit him, Marissa interrupted. " Okay Sum. Tell us the plan…I mean war plan."

"Alright. So to smash this bastard named Oliver, we need to get serious. We need to be armed at all times. Never surrender. Okay?"

"Enough with the Civil War sweetie…" Seth sighed dramatically.

"So. As I was saying. NO surrender…but I think that we should…are you ready for this?"

"YES SUMMER." They all confirmed loudly.

"Geez louise. Alright. My war plan is…to bring in the allies."

The other three stared at her with blank looks.

"Um…is that it?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. Duh."

"Okay. Right then…"

"Oh my God you guys. When I said Allies I meant Seth's parents. DUH." Summer rolled her eyes.

"Okay Sum, you have said Duh way too many times in the past 30 seconds…but I like the way you think." Ryan suddenly said.

Seth joined in. "Me too…I never thought about it. My dad might be able to get some information. And we can trust them…because they are my parents."

Marissa laughed. "Allright Summer…I agree. You're idea was pretty good. So, Seth you want to call your Dad? Maybe Ryan can call Kirsten at home, and then we can see what they say."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Oh wow. Look at Superman. He is smokin'" Summer said looking at the screen.

Seth's mouth just opened and closed again, as she dissolved into giggles.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

tried to take in suggestions…and I kind of got a little carried away on the SS banter…oh well I hope you all like!


	11. Weeks

Weeks

It had been a few weeks since Summer's fantastic "war plans." Both Kirsten and Sandy had been talked too, and although they were a bit skeptical, they supported their kids, and had already begun to research the past Oliver case. College was finally picking up, but that just meant harder classes, and less free time. There had been no Oliver sightings since, which had actually been kind of frusterating. Ryan and Marissa were still happy with staying home, relaxing, and having fun by themselves, while Seth and Summer were more about the party scene. Of course, it was mostly Summer, but by force, Seth like the party scene too…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Another party? Sum, you have got to be kidding me. Seriously. This is like the third one tonight." Seth whined as he was pulled down the street toward a large frat house with music pumping so loud he swore he could see the walls shake.

"SHUT it Cohen. Come on. It's not my fault that everyone loves me, and invites me to their parties."

Seth snorted. "Summer. This is a FRAT party. Nobody gets invited. You just show up to get drunk. Duh."

Summer continued walking. "Don't say duh."

They finally walked up to the house, Summer yanking on Seth's hand, pulling him through the crowds of kids that smelled of beer and smoke. A beer was immediately forced into his hand, and he took a sip and winced immediately. Definitely the worst beer of the night. He looked over at Summer who was making the same face.

"Well, at least we won't have a hangover tomorrow…"

Summer grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in towards his ear. "Did I ever tell you how much I love going to college with you?"

"No…as a matter a fact you have not…"

Summer giggled. "Well I do. I love it."

Seth pulled her closer and whispered back, "Why are we here?"

"I'm not sure at the moment…" Summer replied as she kissed him deeply.

After a few minutes, Seth decided to take action. He wrapped his arm around her Summer's waist, and pulled her towards the door. Even though she had just been protesting leaving, she was more than ready now.

They almost had reached the door, when Seth felt a shove into his side. He whirled around, almost expecting to see Oliver's face staring back at him. But all he saw was a big, red, drunk face staring off into the distance. Then he felt the cold wetness seep into his jeans. He looked down and saw that his pants were completely covered…in beer from the kids now empty cup.

Summer couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Seth peed his pa-a-a-a-nts"

Luckily it was dark and loud so nobody could hear or see…but that didn't stop Seth from running out as fast as he could, yanking Summer behind him.

"SO…SO…SO COLD." Seth shivered as he hit the cold air.

"Poor baby…" Summer giggled as she wrapped her arms around him and led him towards the dorm rooms.

"Summer…no seriously…it's so cold…I think I'm going to get hypothermia…and die."

"You are SUCH a wimp."

"Shut up. That wimp is dating YOU."

"Shit. I forgot that little detail."

"You are mean." Seth pouted.  
"You are a baby."

"Shut up."

"No you!"

"YOU."

Summer laughed as she looked at the stained pants again.

"I'm cold." Seth pouted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once they got back to the dorms, and Seth had changed into dry pants, he almost expected to be assaulted with cries of wanting to go to more parties. That is, until he saw Summer had tuned up his "stereo" (which consisted of an old boom box) and was bopping around the room to the beat.

"What are you doing?"

Summer shot him a dirty look. "What do you THINK I'm doing?"

Seth shrugged.

"I…AM…DAAAANCING!"

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" Seth asked chuckling to himself.

"Not that much surprisingly." Summer gasped as she spun around the room. The song came to an abrupt end, as did she, with an exhausting routine of quick movements and, of course, a pose.

Seth stood there just staring. "Seriously Sum. You are going crazy."

Summer refused to move from her pose, of both arms in the air, hips stuck out at a jaunty angle. "You are such a big meanie!"

"Oh, I am the big meanie? I'm pretty sure you were the one who laughed at my wet pants."

Summer dropped her pose, and doubled over laughing. "I just noticed you have new pants on! Good."

"Why good?" Seth asked a bit weary of the answer.

"Because…we're going out."

Seth groaned with all the power he had. "I was SO afraid you were going to say that. Why don't you just keep dancing? It's better seeing you spaz out than go to another dumbass party."

"The parties are not dumb. And YOU are the ass. Besides, this song is slow. I can't dance to it."

Seth stepped forward, whispering, "That's because you don't have anyone to dance WITH." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

Summer sighed deeply. "Coh-en."

"Wha-at?"

Seth felt her relax, and before he knew it, her arms were around his neck, and she was leaning in towards him. "You are really manipulative."

"All part of my charm babe."

Summer sighed and didn't move when the song ended, as they continued to sway back and forth in the middle of the dorm room. There wasn't much room, so they stayed in one spot for the most part.

Seth breathed in the scent of her hair, and laughed as they stopped moving all together. "We're not dancing anymore."

"Shut up Cohen. For once…just shut up." Summer muttered as she clung tighter to his body, pressing her face into his soft shirt, and clamping around his neck as hard as she could.

"Shutting up now."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Seth groaned as he turned his body around. He was in a highly uncomfortable position, his head against the wall, and his legs stretched the opposite direction. In fact they were on top of Summer's. Somehow they had ended up on the bed, and somehow it was already nine o'clock in the morning. He heard the familiar buzz of his cell phone, next the bed.

Trying to loosen himself from Summer's grasp, he moved his body with a lot of difficult as Summer clung to him, being almost violent although asleep, as she grabbed his waist and held on. Seth finally reached his phone, but Summer was still attached, and now was pulled across the bed, under Seth's body.

"Hello?" he grunted as she transferred Summer to weight on top of him.

"Seth? This is Mom."

"Oh, hey Mom…what's up?"

"Honey, we found out some stuff on Oliver. There is a ton actually. And your father and I agree that you guys should come up here over the weekend…we can go over everything then. Is that okay?" Kirsten's worried voice filled the phone.

"Yeah…yeah sure Mom. That sounds good. Do you want us to fly…? Because we sort of don't have a car at the moment…"

"Sure. Then you guys can drive back to school so you DO have a car. We'll send you tickets in the next few days."

"Okay…sounds great Mom. Thanks…for everything you guys are doing."

"Oh honey. It's no problem at all. If someone is bothering you four, then your father and I will do everything we can to help you. So I guess we'll see you on Friday night?"

"Yep. See you then." Seth pressed 'end' on his phone, and then realized that Summer was still on top of him.

"Sum…Summer." He whispered in her ear.

Summer awoke with a start, realizing her strange body position. "Cohen…why am I on top of you?" she asked in a drowsy voice.

"Because you wouldn't let go." Seth answered simply. "But my mom just called. They found some stuff about Oliver. We're going back home on Friday night."

Summer just lay her head down on Seth's chest. "Okay…"

"Is that a problem?" Seth asked a little worried at her slow reaction.

"No…it's just…we're going back to Newport." She replied in a disgusted voice.

"I know…back to the Newpsies and the water polo players. I just CAN'T wait." Seth's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Summer giggled into his shirt and they both fell asleep, still in that awkward position. As they both drifted into a deep sleep, smiles slowly grew on both of their faces as they held each other tight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

cheesy cheesy cheesy I know. But I got somewhere finally. Next chapter will be of course the reunion of Sandy and Kirsten with the four kids. Fun stuff.


	12. Brats

Brats

Seth was getting quite sick of waking up in weird positions. It seemed like it was happening more and more now. He tried to untangle his sore limbs from under Summer's dead weight. She was probably the thinnest girl he knew besides the stick known as Marissa, but when she was asleep, it was hard to budge her.

"Sum…" he whispered into her ear. "SUM…" he yelled a bit louder when she didn't even stir.

Her eyes flew open, quickly narrowing, as the heel of her hand made contact with Seth's shoulder. "COHEN!"

"What woman? YOU are on top of ME!"

"Get the hell off of me…wait…why am I on you? This whole uncomfortable sleeping positions are really getting old…"

"You seemed pretty happy about the arrangements last night…" Seth smirked.

Summer closed her eyes briefly trying to remember through her sleep filled mind. "Oh yeahhh…" she groaned, "The Valentines Day slow dance flashback. What's with us and cheesy moments huh?"

"Shut up. You love it."

"Seth."

"What?" he muttered in a seductive voice.

Summer stared into his eyes for a few seconds before announcing, "Move. My legs are numb."

"You will be the death of me…" he murmured as he tried to roll off of her before realizing that SHE was on top of HIM for about the tenth time in the past few minutes. They rolled off the bed, slamming into the cold hard floor with a large thump.

"What did you say?" Summer whispered into Seth's ear.

"I said…YOU…WILL…BE…THE…DEATH…OF…ME!" he groaned as he massaged the back of his head.

Satisfied, Summer stood up with little difficulty, and stretched. "As long as it's me, and no other girl."

With that she turned around and walked toward the door. Once she was in the doorway, she turned around slowly. "Come on Cohen. We have packing to do."

Seth just stared at her in disbelief. "That was cute Summer."

She cast her eyes downward, before whispering, "What?"

"Nothing…just…nothing." Seth muttered as he hopped up.

They both knew very well what he was talking about. Seth grinned to himself as he walked toward the small girl edging out into the hall. He leaned towards her ear, and brushed the edge of her cheek with his lips before whispering, "I wouldn't want anyone but you to kill me anyway."

With a small smile, Summer grabbed his hand, and pulled him down the hall.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You have got to be kidding me Seth."

"WHAT?"

"You said the tickets would be here!" Ryan ran his hands through his hair a bit disgruntled. Marissa rubbed her temples, while Summer looked around the airport oblivious.

"That's what mom said! She said they would be right here…waiting for us this morning!"

It was Friday morning and the four kids had arrived bright and early at the airport to pick up their tickets and take the (very) short flight to Newport. Now as they faced the ticket counter, a lady with a strong Spanish accent was gesturing that she didn't have any tickets under Cohen.

"Well…what are we supposed to do now?" Ryan asked his voice rising steadily.

"Dude…I told you. Mom was supposed to have sent the tickets. It's not my fault!"

Marissa snorted. "I SO should have expected this…Seth you are so incompetent sometimes…my God."

Summer finally came out of her trance, and grabbed his hand protectively. "Marissa…Ryan…calm down. Just think about it. How is any of this Seth's fault?"

"Because…it just is…" Ryan muttered.

"Yeah! God Summer, do you have to be such a little brat? You too Seth! You're both brats!" Marissa chimed in.

"Excuse me?" a small voice came from behind the counter. All four whirled around. "I have four tickets for Cohen…"

Seth reached out and snatched the envelope with a curt nod. Then he grabbed Summers hand as they took off across the airport.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Approximately a half an hour later they were standing in Newport, ready to get their luggage. Luckily a ten minute flight didn't leave much time for bickering, but it had left a lot of room for silence. Ryan and Marissa had sat quietly fuming on one side of the plane, while Seth and Summer sat fuming on the other.

Summer grabbed Seth's hand again as they made their way out of the airport, not looking back to see if Ryan and Marissa were following. "Cohen.."

He glanced down at her, anger evident in his eyes, but they slowly softened at the distressed look he got. "Summer…"

"Why does this always happen? Are we just that hard to get along with? I don't want Marissa and Ryan to be mad at us. Again."

"I know…but sometimes I just get sick of the way they treat us. Like we're little kids. Sor-ry if we have fun sometimes…I'm sorry if I started this…"

"No! Cohen…I'm on your side…it was all their fault. What I AM saying, is that maybe we should apologize, so we can get on with the trip. I mean, we are about to get some HUGE news about Oliver. I don't think we can afford to be fighting with our only 'witnesses'."

Seth heaved a deep sight, and opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"SETH! SUMMER! Over here!" Kirsten yelled from across the street in the parking lot.

"Hey…Hey mom!" Seth yelled raising his arm in a half-hearted wave. "Come on lets go…" he murmured to Summer, and went to grab her hand before he realized his mom was running toward him.

"Hi kids…where are Ryan and Marissa?" Kirsten asked a bit out of breath.

"Oh.. They're back there…" Seth gestured vaguely.

Kirsten's eyes narrowed at the lack of enthusiasm from her son, but continued anyway as Ryan and Marissa strutted up to them. "Well…hello Ryan…Marissa…we have to go right NOW. You're father just called. Big news big news!"

"Whoah…mom slow down…" Seth laughed.

"Shut up Seth…we have to go…now!"

"What is going on Mrs. Cohen? Is it something about Oliver?" Summer asked trying to get some information out of the excited blonde in front of her.

Marissa snorted. "Who else would it be about?"

This of course recieved a glare that could kill from both Seth and Summer.

Kirsten looked back and forth between the couples, before grabbing Seth and Ryan's arms, and pulling them towards the car. "COME ON GUYS!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Too bad the four kids were too busy glaring at each other to notice a man's face barely peeking out from behind a palm tree. His eyes never left their retreating backs, slightly narrowing as they got in the shiny car waiting in the parking lot. And too bad they were still glaring at each other in the car to notice the man step out from behind the tree and walk briskly towards an awaiting car. And too bad they didn't notice that very car following them…all the way home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

ok ok don't be mad at me! I had to bring up the whole Ryan/Marissa Seth/ Summer conflict…It'll work better with the story. So for all of you RM fans…SORRY! I know you wanted more of them…and believe me there will be in future chapters. Also, sorry I didn't get to the Oliver news…I'm still planning that out. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be done…I honestly have no idea what to do… so if you have any ideas feel free to comment and tell me!


End file.
